


占有【德幸】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 雷文ooc
Relationships: Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	占有【德幸】

又是一年秋季，幸村升上高一以后也代表接下了u17的邀请。此时距离他和德川那看似若即若离似有似无的恋爱关系已经持续了大半年了。二人不在一个学校，德川又时常随着外交官父亲在法国与日本之间两点一线，只有一起打球和规律的视频通话这两件事让两个人看起来勉强像一对情侣，在细枝末节间超出常理的默契让二人看起来比关系亲密的前后辈多了一点点遐想的空间，当然，这还是多亏了幸村一年前偶尔的主动。

幸村不是没有目睹过他的德川桑散发魅力把其他女孩惹得芳心大乱的时刻，他也知道自己长了一张多有杀伤力的脸和拥有让人移不开目光的实力，多亏了自己生平第一次积极刷脸勉力打扮到德川面前，做出了那些或急或缓、充满侵略意味的露面和主权宣告，让德川不动声色的欣喜险些满溢。幸村本来也不是不满意这样的关系，冷清却又热烈，那是埋在冰川下随时引燃的火种，是只属于自己的，只为自己腾起火焰的高岭之花。

只是他略施小技才换得与学长一个房间当室友的窃喜还未褪去，就被新的忧虑所取代了。德川每天比自己早起一个小时去练功就算了，早出晚归也是他一贯的训练习惯，这样高强度的训练二人也没想做什么额外的运动，更何况两人现在也只到了用手帮对方解决的阶段，谁上谁下这种问题二人有默契地一拖再拖就是不肯正面面对。对幸村而言这些本来不是什么问题，两个大和猛男谈恋爱，用哪里不重要，什么形式不重要，只要够舒适够开心够爽快，接触的方式只是个形式问题。

然而幸村目前的忧虑唤醒了二人之间一切不典型的恋爱关系的反思。起因只是幸村问了一句你跟越前那小子是怎么回事？一到训练营，这两人就迫不及待凑在一起，德川满嘴的“我无法对前途无量的男人视而不见。”另一个小的又一副兴致勃勃“认可你的实力就努力打爆你，去年没打爆就今年打爆”的跃跃欲试和斗志昂扬。幸村在场边看了一次，心说二位好歹看看我啊，我不强吗？开玩笑。前途无量的男人，德川桑，你男朋友我就是。只是他什么都没表现出来，随后的日子只偶尔在训练的间隙往二人在的方向看一眼，然后把同场对练的队友或是老友打个落花流水，还美其名曰“你动作太难看了，给你纠正一下。”

熟悉幸村的人都知道幸村憋着点说不清道不明的邪火，轻易不想去招惹他，免得被他笑盈盈地抓去当陪练，知道他和德川私底下在一起的人都巴不得幸村赶紧跟去年一样，集中火力去找自己用尽小心机才水到渠成的男朋友。也不知道谁私下一句“部长夫人”传开了，搞得队内聚在一起喝茶都要提一句“部长夫人”怎么还不来陪部长打球，为什么要去给别人当陪练。

只是一个普通的夜晚。

德川打开寝室的房门并没有像往常那样看到小男友在看书或是对着盆栽，一片漆黑并不是他习惯的常态。转身关上门以后，正想抬手摸上墙壁上的开关把灯打开，整个人却被猛地靠近的温热惊到抬手去挡，所及处是一片细腻肌肤的触感，还来不及收回手就被对方强势又凶猛地顶在墙壁上，背靠住开关，这么一顶，灯就被打开了。

眯了眯眼睛适应光线，透过发丝看到的就是眼角泛红的小男友带着一身的威压立在自己面前，脸上似笑非笑的表情衬得一张脸带了点冷气，双手撑在高自己半头的人的身侧抬头盯着那双眼睛，手臂上绷紧的肌肉也仿佛裹了点迫不及待的情绪。虽然幸村的气势足够唬人，但是德川对这个人太了解，完全没有被震慑住，只是抬手扫了扫幸村围在颈间的碎发，然后才开口：“幸村君。”幸村依旧撑着墙壁，那点威风的气势竟就这样被德川看出一点撒娇的意味，德川只当是自己的幻觉，幸村面对自己再反常也做不出撒娇这样的事，这点觉悟他还是有的。

僵持了一下，幸村低低笑出声，双手松开撑着的墙壁，环胸向后退了两步：“德川桑，真的没被唬住呢。”德川有些无奈地又伸手捋了捋幸村的发丝，在一起后他总是喜欢这样细微的肢体接触，不需要太近，也不需要什么粘腻的体液交换，只是触摸到幸村带着体温、带着脉搏、带着气息的指尖发梢，就让德川心安，好像幸村那里有看不见的线牵着自己一样，哪怕远在法国也是伸手就能抓住的归属，让从小随家人漂泊的德川对祖国有了更深一层的眷恋，那是他没说出口过、也不会说出口的情愫。

德川虽然不爱多管闲事，做好人好事也只是对着实打实碰见的人，却也耳听八方。切原这孩子本来就自来熟，有时候离他还好几米就听到他清脆的跟同伴惊呼出“部长夫人”这样的称呼，余光瞥见他被同伴捂着嘴巴，又匆匆丢开同伴的手，一路小跑到自己面前，笑着叫学长的同时给自己递饮料或者毛巾。再稍微留心一下他就知道他们口中幸村似乎有些反常。也不是没有关注小男友，看着他偶尔明显到除自己之外的人都能察觉的反常，再结合那些窃窃私语，德川以为自己猜中了幸村的心思，就放松下来斜倚在墙上，双手环在胸前，带着几不可查的笑容看着幸村，缓缓开口：“只是陪越前君打几场，明天开始还天天跟你打，就像去年在澳大利亚那样。”

幸村有些无奈又有些尴尬地笑了笑，怎么会误会的这么离谱。虽然起因的确是那小子抢了自己本来以为水到渠成的陪练搭档，幸村真正困扰的还是二人这近乎隐忍克制的关系，有些东西没确实抓在手里还是让人不放心啊。斟酌了一下，他今天已经在德川面前造次过了，总是打破二人相敬如宾般微妙的平衡并不是什么好事，偶尔来一次就算了，所以幸村很快调整好了自己濒临失控的情绪，组织好了语言才开口：“德川桑误会了呢。”话到嘴边却又咽了回去，幸村再坦荡直白、再喜欢面对面把话讲清楚，对这种事情也实在难以开口，要剖析自己对感情和相处的担忧，难道要他开口问我们要这样隐忍克制多久？还是让他找德川问一个何时能离得近一些相处多一些而不是隔着海洋陆地与时差的究竟？就算是亲密接触那种事情，让幸村这样骄傲的人开口去问也属实为难他了。既然说不出口，那就按想好的做吧，幸村又下了一遍决心。

“哥哥。”

德川惊得花了些力气才维持住表情没有震惊到扭曲，他知道幸村在自己面前时不时反常一下，然而眼前的这一幕还是像个幻觉。还没等德川做出什么反应，幸村又叫了一声，“哥哥。”这下纵然德川定力好得不像他这个年纪的青少年，也没什么多余的隐忍了，上前一步圈住幸村，激烈的吻劈头盖脸地落下，夺取着彼此的呼吸和氧气。德川不知道这人又想做什么，但是心悦的少年在自己面前叫自己哥哥，对于德川这样一直渴望弟弟的人来说有种诡异的快乐。

搂着幸村转身，将人抵在墙上啃咬着嘴唇，幸村一点力气也没使，不反抗也不僵持，否则德川还不见得能随着性子把他怎么摆弄。幸村只笑着接受德川难得热情的倾泄，顺着德川的动作迎合他，苍白有力的一双手插进德川的发丝中，温柔的触感窜起电流，流淌过四肢百骸，德川松开幸村，看了看他，像是下定决心一般问到，“你决定了？”幸村笑着解开德川领口的纽扣，反问到：“这话该我问学长吧？德川桑愿意把自己托付给我吗？”德川僵硬在原地，这一天也不是没想过，甚至私下也查过资料，学了怎么做那样的事，身边也随时带着安全用品，做好了不怕一万就怕万一的万全准备，只是真到这当口还是要捋清谁上谁下，德川也不知道该怎么开口、怎么安排。

幸村看着男朋友难得怔住的神情笑得开怀，又凑上去啄了德川的嘴唇一下，才慢条斯理地一件一件脱下自己的衣服，边脱边对德川说：“我都准备好了，打理干净了自己，德川桑别让我白费力气做无用功，这样我会很困扰呢。”德川有些迟疑，幸村这样的人愿意把第一夜的主动权交给自己实属意外，幸村见他还在犹豫，已经脱干净的人抬起肌肉匀称饱满的手臂勾住德川的脖子，一张俊脸上密布着即将得逞的狡黠笑容，慢慢靠近德川的耳边，用气声逗弄着德川敏感的耳朵：“哥哥，快来吧。”

德川伸手揽住幸村，幸村一边伸手在德川身上宽衣解带，顺便精准拍上开关把灯关了，开玩笑，猛男做这种事也不需要这么多灯光。黑暗中二人一边一次次寻找彼此的嘴唇，一边往床边挪动，月光影影绰绰透过窗帘的缝隙洒下，衬得冷白肤色的二人几乎在发光，这样的场景竟也透着剔除了下流的刺激。只是冰山下的火种烧起来便一发不可收拾，带着烫人热度的手抚上幸村的脊背时，幸村几乎忍不住要发出点意味不明的声音了。拥着幸村双双倒在德川的床上，修长手臂伸进枕头底下摸索了一阵，德川找出安全套就撕开往自己身上套，奈何流了满手的润滑油滴滴答答粘腻不堪地滴在幸村的小腹，匀称腹肌上是泛着月色的油光，看得德川难得嗓子发干。

即便到了这时候德川还是要问问，于是他开口：“可以吗？”幸村停顿了一下，一只腿勾上德川的腰，“跟你说了，我已经准备好了，德川桑可以直接一点。”德川依旧不放心就这样直接开始，毕竟跟自己学习的内容有出入，想了想，还是拿沾了润滑油的那只手向身下探去，摸索着找到了温热的入口处，缓慢地推进一个指节，却发现内壁已经湿软温热带着弹性，一收一缩地像是在欢迎德川做点更过分的事情。幸村拍了一下德川的肩膀，忍不住开口：“都说了我已经准备好了，德川桑。”尾音带着急切的颤抖，德川加快了手下的动作，确认幸村是彻彻底底地在自己回来之前就准备好今天晚上要发生的一切了，德川俯下身子，将自己埋在幸村颈间吸了口气，洗发水混着少年微微出汗的味道，德川觉得自己的心肺都被身下的人入侵得彻彻底底。

圆润的指甲抵在德川结实的肩膀上，即便是做好了一切准备，幸村还是紧张的几乎在德川身上捏出淤青。太过侵略感的凶器缓缓入侵，幸村一下子绷紧了小腹，刚才滴落的润滑油就顺着腹肌的纹理向下滚动。德川被突然绞紧，推进变得有些困难，他停下缓了缓，耐心地低头亲吻幸村的眉眼，幸村感受着绵密的触感不由得笑出了声，今晚二人亲吻对方加起来都比过去大半年的次数多了，像是细细流淌了许久的情潮终于在今夜决堤，海啸般凶猛的情愫不再被相敬如宾的表象制衡，吞噬了全部的理智，只留下火热的激流冲刷着二人。幸村想尽早适应这一切，摆脱这不上不下的折磨，于是将另一条腿也缠上了德川的腰。少年人结实健壮又细腻柔软的大腿内侧带着烫热的体温贴住德川，让他不由沉了沉腰，凶器又往里入侵了一部分。

模糊含混的呻吟从少年口中溢出，带着急切和难耐，内壁却层层裹住德川让他难以突围。德川只能往外抽出一部分，幸村刚松口气软下绷紧的腰，滚烫火热的硬物就猛地往里顶到了最深处，激得幸村不得不慌忙咬住德川的锁骨免得声音惊动隔壁寝室的人。即使到了这一步，被紧致火热的内壁收缩绞弄，在失去理智的边缘，德川依旧忍得住自己想要不管不顾的冲动，感受的幸村绷紧的四肢渐渐舒缓，喘息由急促变得平稳了一些，身后不受他控制激烈绞弄的频率也慢慢减下来一些，知道他这是终于适应了，才开始随着逐渐加速的动作频率释放自己的冲动。

脑子里像是一团粘稠的浆糊，又像是被点了一把火，吞噬掉除了德川以外的一切，幸村在迷蒙间透过几近于无的月光端详德川，青年人一语不发，向来似乎被冷淡冰封的眼底已经全部化成一汪水，含着他放的那把火，幸村随着他的顶撞只能攀折他的肩膀喘息，眼神接触间不知怎么习惯性的挤出一个练习过多次恰到好处的好看微笑，那是当时天天去约德川打球时练习过无数次的表情，为了引起他的注意，而现在这个人所有的注意都是自己的，幸村内心的征服感被填满，笑得愈发满足。德川心想要是幸村知道自己现在的神情多娇憨，不知道等一切结束以后会不会后悔这样毫无保留地放下防备，反正他是下定决心保守秘密，这个在他们二人在欲海翻腾中只属于他自己的秘密。下身愈发卖力地抽送，德川从来只以为幸村以前偶尔用手帮自己解决已经是极乐，却不想这样近乎于凌虐的简单动作带来的快慰更甚于他们二人过去带给对方的一切抚慰。只是顺从自己本能的捣弄都让二人愈发失控，幸村不由又收紧手臂攀紧德川，喘息声染上了哭腔，收缩的频率开始不规律起来，德川猜到他这是要到了，狠狠顶弄两下就卡着幸村的腰，抵着深处喷涌而出，身下的人被进入到从未有过的深度，又咬上德川的锁骨克制着自己不发出叫声，绷着腰射得德川满腹的白浊。

喘息声交织在一起杂乱无章，热气喷洒在对方的吐吸中，德川很快恢复了冷淡的神色，做的事却一如既往掩藏不住温柔体贴的本性，抽出纸巾将二人的一片狼藉打理干净，撑起昏昏欲睡的幸村，指了指对面幸村的床，在耳边低声道：“去你床上睡。”幸村会意，强打起精神伸出还有些打颤的腿，摸索到了拖鞋，撑着自己两步滚上自己的床，掀开被子将自己丢进床里，便昏昏沉沉地睡去了。

德川扔了纸巾也摸过去，寝室的床不大，两个健壮的青年只能勉强挤着睡下，德川将下巴抵在幸村汗湿的发顶，后知后觉明白原来这人的占有欲又被他很好的掩藏了大半年，到今天才忍无可忍表露无遗，便也心满意足地闭上眼睛，数着小男友的呼吸，一起睡去了。


End file.
